


Calm Before The Storm

by Unquenchible



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Early Fall Out Boy, F/M, Love, pete wentz - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquenchible/pseuds/Unquenchible
Summary: (Very new concept, still working through the kinks)Jane has spent her life working hard toward achieving her goals, until they catch up with her. Set in her ways as she adapts to her new life, will meeting a strange, conceited stranger at a bar change everything?
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Everything I Wish For Will Never Come True

“Take a seat”, My boss ushered, waving his hands through the air in front of him, “Take a seat”

Mick followed closely behind, but instead planted his back against the wall - diverting all eye contact with me. My stomach fluttered with nerves, but I wouldn’t let it show. 

“Mick”, He exclaimed, “I just got off the phone with corporate, and you were right. Looking forward to getting this all over with and spending the weekend with my family at baseball. Go Mets, right?”

Mick cleared his throat, still refusing to turn in my direction, “In Chicago, we cheer for the Cubs”

“Alright, alright”, His voice quivered, exposing the depth of his Brooklyn accent, “Cubs, Mets. We cheer for them all. What do you think, Jane?”

I licked my lips and slightly tilted my head, “I don’t really follow sports”

He intertwined his fingers and stretched them in front of him, “Mick, think you can close the door?”

Mick kept quiet as he slowly moved toward it.

“Anyway, Jane”, He continued, “You know I told ya, we were looking for someone that can think quick, make great decisions, and when we brought you on, you said you were fast to learn”

I felt my chest sinking into my chest and turned to face Mick. Had he known this was coming?

“We like fast learners, and I know you’re a hard worker. We all see you working real hard”, He continued, “But I just don’t think you’re getting it. We need workers who get it, you know what I’m saying?”

Tears began to blur my vision, but I sucked them back, maintaining a smile as I pretended to listen to the rest of his speech. 

“So you have two options”, He leaned back in his chair, “You can resign, or we can let you go. But just know, if you resign, anyone else calls here and I can’t tell them anything. Just the date you started and left. I think it’s probably best for you to resign”

My eyes went wide, “Would that affect unemployment?”

“Oh, dear”, He let out a chuckle, “You wouldn’t qualify for unemployment, anyway. You see, the contract has it’s stipulations, and…”

I quickly cut him off, “There’s no chance you can give me another week to prove myself?”

He shook his head and leaned toward me, “We gave you a chance, but unfortunately we don’t think you’re the best fit”

I let out a sigh before lifting my head to expose my artificial smile, “Well, I thank you for the opportunity. I guess I’m resigning then”

I couldn’t believe Mick - that scumbag. How could he do this to me? Standby as I crumbled before him, after all that I had done to help him in his position?

I’d moved here for this job; left my friends and family behind for a better opportunity, yet of course - Mick made it, and here I was, being forced to resign in the boss’s office.

“Very well!”, He exclaimed, standing up to shake my hand, “It’s been a pleasure!”

I bit hard into my gums and extended my hand out to meet his, “The pleasure’s mine”

As I opened the office doors, I was hit by a wave of thick, humid air. With a box of bullshit items, like pens and sticky notes, clutched between my arms - I couldn’t help but dream about ripping off this sweat-soaked blazer. 

“Jane!”, A voice yelled from behind, “Jane, wait up!”

Mick was running after me - his single curl dangling in front of his eyebrows, “We need to talk!”

I scoffed to myself and dropped the box to my feet, “What could you possibly want to talk about?”

“You know how it goes in there”, He started, gasping for air in between each word, “It’s nothing personal. I hope you still want to see me tonight”

I scrunched up my nose and let out a cackle, “See you? After you so easily threw me under the bus? For what - a promotion? You do know how much you just took from me?”

“This is why I wanted to talk”, He started, “I want you to move in. With the money I’m making, I can take care of both of us. I knew you’d understand…”

I rolled my eyes, “I think I can figure it out on my own…”

His hands gripped both of my shoulders, and this time his eyes met mine, “But baby, you know I love you. I did this for us.”

I sucked at my front teeth. What did I have to lose?

…. Everything

“Okay Mitch”, I sighed, “I’ll think about it”

He smiled, quickly throwing his fist in the air full of excitement, “I knew you’d understand”

I grabbed at my keys and dangled them in front of his eyes, “Well, this has been nice. But I have a few things I need to take care of, and I’m sure you need to get back to work”

“Thank you, Jane!” He kissed me on the cheek, “I can’t wait to see you tonight!”

I picked up my box and continued to walk toward my car, rolling my eyes at the thought of seeing that stupid face by me a drink tonight. Instead, I packed up my car and drove it a few blocks down to a local bar. 

Walking in was strange; I expected to look like an outcast, but instead, I was surrounded by a bunch of sad men that were also suited in their business attire. 

Were they all just fired, lounging in their faulty dreams - or were they frauds? Lonely fools? Liars, manipulating their family into thinking their time away from home meant anything more than a strong beer? 

My heels made an obnoxious clunking noise as I marched across the stick floor, determined to steal the last open seat of the bar. 

As I slid onto the stool, the bartender startled me - loudly slapping his hand against the countertops and shouting, “What can I get for ya, miss?”

My eyes soared to the chalkboard behind him, “Whatever that three dollar special is, I’ll take it”

“Cranberry juice and bottom of the line rum”, He chirped, “Comin’ right up!”

I winked back at him, “Don’t forget to make it strong. Lord knows I could use every drop after today”

The man to the right of me peeked his eyes over to me, without lifting his head from his phone, “Bad day at work?”

I fixed my posture, crossing my legs and snorting, “You have no idea”

“That’s a shame”, He smirked, “What’s a pretty girl like you doing at a dump like this?”

I licked my lips, enthralled by his compliment, “Like you said - bad day at work”

“Pretty girls can cause a lot of damage around here”, He continued, “Look around. Don’t you see all of their desperate faces?”

I grabbed for my drink, “I’m one of them, really. A lost cause”

“Ahh”, He sheepishly laughed, “At least you don’t deny a compliment”

It’d been a long time since someone, other than Mick, had talked to me this way. It felt nice to feel noticed.

I chewed at my lip, turning my head to face his chocolate brown eyes, “I can accept a compliment when it comes my way. What’s it to you?”

“Let me buy you another…” He started, his eyes glaring down to my glass, “Three dollar cranberry rum”

I swallowed down a sip, trying hard not to laugh it out of my nose, “I’m a cheap date - aren’t I?”

“A date?” He smirked, “Who said anything about a date?”

His eyes scanned me up and down, “What do you do for work?”

I rolled my head back into the chair, “Can’t we talk about anything else?”

“Fine”, He set his phone down on the counter, “I’m Pete”

I took another sip of my drink, “Nice to meet you, Pete. What do you do for work?”

He smiled and shook his head at me, “You won’t tell me, and you certainly don’t need to know what I do”

“So you’re unemployed, aren’t you?” I laughed, tilting another sip of rum into my mouth.

He shook his head, “And what if I was? Would it matter?”

I shrugged, “You got me there. It probably shouldn’t. I think I just hold myself to a higher standard”

“Yeah, well your higher standard is bullshit”, He scolded me, "So you married? Kids?"

I shook my cup in my hand, "Looks like it's all ice. Where's that second drink you promised me?"

He squinted his eye at me in frustration before lifting his finger back up, summoning the bartender.


	2. Chapter 2

“So this has been fun, Pete” I smirked, shaking the last drips of my drink into my mouth.

He rolled his eyes and smirked back, “You’re leaving so soon?”

I slammed the cup against the bar as I stretched my body off of the chair, “It’s getting late”

“Are you driving?” He raised his eyebrow, “You’re pretty drunk”

I could feel my cheeks turn red, “Thought maybe I’d take an uber”

He threw a wad of cash onto the counter and stood up, pulling his jacket over his arms as he muttered, “Well, I’ll wait with ya. Protect you from all the creeps outside”

I rolled my eyes, “If you insist”

Pete was hard to get a good read on - and if I didn’t have Mick waiting for me back home, maybe I would have picked at his brain a little longer. But tonight, my intention was purely to numb the stress of being unemployed from my brain.

It was liberating, but only to an extent. In the meantime, I’d have to rely on Mick until I could get myself back on my own two shoes.

“So where are you going?” Pete asked.

I shrugged, “I’m going home. I’m worn out”

“Well, you know”, Pete started, “My hotel’s right down the street-”  
I shook my head, “Thank you, but I’m going to have to pass. I don’t know where you thought that would have gone, but tonight - I just want to go home and close my eyes”

“Fair enough”, He sighed, “It was just an offer, and I appreciate your honesty”

“That’s about all you’re going to get from me tonight”, I laughed, “Honesty”

The uber pulled up, forcing our awkward conversation to seize. With one last, awkward breath, Pete waved at me, “Well - if you ever want to talk again, you know where to find me”

“Right”, I yelled back, “In a bar that smells like urine and serves $3 drinks”

He winked back at me and disappeared as the car door closed beside me. 


End file.
